


Catching up by Graysworks [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Catching up by GraysworksKeith talks to the team through a transmission. It doesn't end too well.





	Catching up by Graysworks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Catching up  
 **Author** : Graysworks  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
 **Fandom** : Voltron  
 **Character** : Keith/Shiro  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Keith talks to the team through a transmission. It doesn't end too well.  
Tags: Some Fluff, Some angst, a whole lot of feels, Dialogue, mostly - Freeform  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375534/)  
**Length** 0:05:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Catching%20up%20by%20Graysworks.mp3)


End file.
